The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of curcuma, botanically known as Curcuma alismatifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Curtina’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in May 2001 in De Lier, The Netherlands. The female parent was the proprietary curcuma plant ‘1998248-03’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the proprietary curcuma plant ‘1998231-02’ (unpatented).
The new cultivar was created in 2001 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by in vitro propagation by shoot micropropagation (axillary bud) in Maasdijk, The Netherlands and De Lier, The Netherlands over a two-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied with the European Union on Aug. 10, 2004.